harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul
's soul.]] The soul is the immaterial part of a being, which in many belief systems is held to live on after death. Wizards and witches, like Muggles, have sought to uncover the nature of the soul, particularly its role in magic. Overview The soul is the sense of self of the individual, residing inside the materialistic body. It serves as the memory, awareness, and individuality mindset. It is supposed to remain intact and unharmed, as ripping it is considered a violation of the laws of nature. While the human body relies on the soul to have their own unique mindsets, a torn soul that is encased in a Horcrux is dependent on the object's well being. That is to say, if the human dies, the soul would be able to move on beyond the Veil or return as a ghost, while if a Horcrux is destroyed, the soul within would die away and disappear. This seems different for the "main" portion of the soul that remains within the body, as it serves as the sense of awareness and psyche for the person, meaning that only one portion can maintain such full attributes despite multiple pieces, and this piece can retain existence without any container. Any portion of a soul that has been torn and stored away externally can gain a sense of sentience, by sapping away the life-force of any unfortunate person to come in possession of such an item, and in turn that portion of soul can gain a solid human form for itself. This was best shown when Tom Riddle's diary started draining Ginny Weasley's life over a year of spilling her secrets into it. A Fidelius Charm implants a secret into a person's very soul, which would give the secret the highest level of security, unless the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. Damage to souls Ripping Murder is such a serious crime that it causes the soul of anyone who commits it to be torn apart. , Chapter 22 (After the Burial) This damage can be undone if one feels genuine remorse, but the process is extremely painful, and can even be deadly. , Chapter 6 (The Ghoul in Pyjamas) Reconciliation can only be done when alive, as after death, the soul's condition is set and cannot recover. It is very likely that one's motive for ending the life of another person might influence whether or not their soul is damaged. , Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) It seems that the murder may be committed indirectly, as long as the murderer has the intent, seeing Tom Riddle used the Serpent of Slytherin to kill Myrtle to create his first horcrux, rather than kill her himself. While ripping the soul apart and then having it contained outside the body results its diminished form that would lead to a terrible existence after death, it is unclear what effects would befall if all fractions of the soul remain inside the main body despite multiple ripping. Partial removal Wizards and witches who have committed murder can use a spell to place a torn fragment of their soul inside an external object, called a Horcrux, which anchors their soul to the living world, rendering them immortal. Creating a Horcrux makes the part of the soul left inside one's body very unstable, and, for obvious reasons, is widely considered the most wicked of all the Dark Arts, as well as a violation of the first of the Fundamental Laws of Magic. If the soul fragment has been detached from the body for a long time, the destruction of a Horcrux containing such a fragment might not be felt by the owner. A soul that has been torn apart and partially removed from the body will leave the remaining portion of the soul weakened, and that if they remain as such, they would be trapped in Limbo when they die, unable to move on or return as a ghost. Complete removal It is possible for a person to live without any soul at all so long as their heart and brain are still functioning. , Chapter 12 (The Patronus) However, without a soul, a person is left in an incurable vegetative state — they have no awareness of themselves or the world around them. The soul cannot be recovered once it has been lost. This is a fate that is considered worse than death. One known method of removing the soul from the body intact is the Dementor's Kiss. The Dementor — a creature which is itself soulless30 July, 2007 chat transcription at Accio Quote!— locks its mouth over that of its victim and sucks out his or her soul. The Ministry of Magic has in the past used the Dementor's Kiss as a form of punishment. Ghosts A ghost is the imprint of the soul of a witch or wizard who chooses to linger in the world of the living after death. , Chapter 38 (The Second War Begins) , Chapter 21 (The Unknowable Room) According to Nearly Headless Nick, few people actually choose this fate, because it means they will never move beyond the Veil, as most do. This cannot be achieved if the soul is damaged or completely removed. The Resurrection Stone is capable of summoning the souls of the deceased back to the world of living, as more than ghosts but less than bodies. Behind the scenes * Alastor Moody killed several Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War, though he avoided it if possible. It is unknown if his soul was split apart due to this. In the film adaptions of the series, the soul has been portrayed in several manners that have not been mentioned in the novels: * In the film adaption of , after Harry killed Quirinus Quirrell, Voldemort's mangled soul left the dying body and pierced through Harry. * In the film adaption of , when Sirius Black suffered prolonged exposure to the Dementors, his soul began to leave his body, only returning when an three-hours later Harry cast a Patronus Charm to drive off the Dementors. * In the part 2 film adaption of , the fragmented portion of Voldemort's soul that Harry sees in Limbo is the same in appearance to the rudimentary body that Voldemort inhabited four years prior. While both the fourth and seventh novels give off similar description of Voldemort's mangled form, the film made it more confirming. Whether this is a coincident or intention on the film makers' behalf is unknown. ** Seeing that ghosts are imprints of a wizard's or witch's soul, in which its appearance would take on that of the said wizard or witch at the moment of death, it does seem likely that Voldemort's soul is indeed reflected by his rudimentary body's form. See also * Horcrux * Death * Ghost External links * Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) Notes and references Category:Magic Category:Afterlife Category:Articles related to Horcruxes